Forget Our Worries
by Ms. Moonshoes Potter
Summary: One night Phil finds something, or someone who may affect him. PhilxOC. T for mentions of abuse. Abuse just ain't cool.


A/N Oh Hai guys. Just a few things. 1: My songfic (And I'm Gone Gone Gone Gone) had to be removed because (apparently) you are not allowed to have the lyrics in the fic. :/ ah well. 2: Just something I made up quickly. 3: This is loosely based off of Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, which I don't own, nor do I own AmazingPhil (Phil Lester obvi)

Phil didn't expect to see a battered young woman at his door.

When he heard a knock at the door, he expected it to be Dan coming home early from recording with Chris. As Phil strode toward the door, there was another anxious knock. Just before a third knock, Phil answers the door.

Phil was met with a woman, about 21, about 5'5", a good 9" shorter than himself. She had Brown hair and bright green eyes, that were filled with... sadness. Phil also saw a bruise on her arm, and another on her face along with a split lip.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" Phil asked, sounding concerned.

"I...It...I..." the girl stuttered.

"Please, come in." Phil said, wanting to help, but also curious about the bruises. She complied, rather frightened. Phil sat her down on his couch and wet a washcloth to try to clean her face.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Phil asked, his gentle voice breaking the silence that had fallen upon the two.

"Well," she said after taking a deep breath, deciding that she could trust the man. "I was at my boyfriend's house..." Her voice trailed off. She looked down, and Phil saw a tear slowly slide down her cheek. He leaned over and gave her a tiny reassuring squeeze.

After feeling Phil squeeze her shoulders softly, she continued.

"We, we were arguing about him going to the bar, as he's gone out every night this week, and I asked him to stay home with me tonight. He... he kept getting madder and madder and started yelling at me and next thing I know I'm on the floor, my face burning." She said, shaking ever so slightly, crying.

Phil didn't need her to say it out loud, he knew what she was implying. He reached over, and slowly started wiping off her face with the washcloth. After a moment he noticed make-up coming off her face, along with the tears and little winces from the girl. Once Phil had gotten all the make-up off, he saw that there were more bruises, some more faded than others.

"Have you told anyone about this?" Phil questioned while motioning to the make-up covered washcloth. Phil was secretly outraged. How could someone deliberately hurt another person, a girl none the less, was beyond him.

"You're the first to know." She admitted quietly.

"Why do you stay with him, if this is the end result?" Phil blurted out.

The girl sighed. "It's just... Have you ever loved something so much that you can't get rid of it? You know it's bad for you, but you can't bear to part with it? That's what this feels like."

Phil studied her, deep in thought. "You must be strong" he said finally. She looked at him with a confused expression. " You've stuck with this... abuse." She flinched at the word abuse. "for so long, yet you haven't left him. You must be very strong and loyal." Phil said. "I would never be that strong."

At the last statement the girl blushed a little.

" Hey... Uh what's your name?" Phil asked nervously.

"Rayne. Rayne Castel." She said. "And yours?"

"Phil." He replied. "Well, Rayne, it's getting late and I was wondering if you'd like to spend the night." Phil asked awkwardly.

Rayne was a bit shocked at that question. A man who she had literally just met half an hour ago wants her to spend the night? She did spill her secrets out to him though...

"Oh. Well uhh..." Rayne started.

" Its okay if you don't want to." Phil said quickly.

" Oh I'd love to, I just don't want to be a burden." Rayne responded.

" You wouldn't. Do you want to watch a movie?" Phil asked.

"Do you have Harry Potter?"

"Who doesn't?!" Phil got up and popped in the disk. "Do you want any popcorn? Tea?" Phil asked from the kitchen.

"Sure." Rayne responded with uncertainty in her voice. She'd never been treated like a friend- like an equal- by anyone, much less a man.

After Phil set down the tea and popcorn he and Rayne snuggled under a blanket together. About 20 minutes into the movie, Phil heard Rayne whisper "Thanks Phil."

"For what?" He replied.

"For everything you did tonight. You could've left me outside, but you cared enough to bring me inside. This is the first time I've felt cared for in a while."

"You're welcome. Everyone deserves to be cared for" Phil replied gently. He leaned over and gave Rayne a kiss in the cheek.

Phil and Rayne curled up on the couch and fell asleep, where they could forget their worries for at least that night.


End file.
